Alcohol
by NatLB
Summary: Una fiesta organizada por el Bad Touch Trio en donde se encontraba un Lovino cabreado por el español y ese alemán pedido con su hermano, y un Berwald bebiendo cerveza para olvidar su pelea con el finlandés. Y como siempre, el alcohol de por medio... ¿qué pasaría entre ambos?


Hallo!

 **Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago por gusto ;)  
Sin nada más que añadir, a leer...

 **Notas del capítulo:** Aquí un crack de Sverige e Italia del Sur, basado en un rol con cierta persona, ni idea si llegara a leer esto algún día, pero me encanto tener este pequeño rol contigo el cual lamentablemente no pudo seguir a mas ;-;

* * *

 **Alcohol**

Se encontraban en una fiesta organizada por Francis con ayuda de Gilbert y Antonio. Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba invitado ya que simplemente ese trió quería pasarla bien y las fiestas eran sinónimo de ello.  
Romano por su parte estaba molesto, cabreado, muy enojado ya que el español le prestaba demasiada atención y él solo quería irse de ese maldito lugar en donde veía al francés desnudo intentando violar al cejon. Lo peor de todo es que el maldito del macho patatas estaba perdido con su hermano, ya que hace rato no veía a ninguno de los dos.  
Algo de eso no le agradaba, para nada.

¿Dónde estaría ese par?

Berwald por otro lado se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza, la séptima, gracias a la cual se había olvidado de su pelea con Tino y casi de hasta su propio nombre.

—¡Artie~~! —pudo escuchar y ver al francés corriendo frente a él desnudo, ya ni la rosa estaba. Horrible imagen que esperaba no recordar al despertar durante el día de mañana, quizás en que parte de la casa del francés; y eso si es que amanecía en casa de Francis y no en un motel.

—Dame un maldito vino —escucho maldecir a alguien. Observo a la persona y solo pudo ver a un Italia ¿Cuál?, no tenía idea—. ¿Dónde mierda esta esa patata? —escucho que se preguntaba para luego observar aquella habitación de la casa en donde se encontraba el bar.

El asistente de Francis le paso una botella del mejor vino con las manos temblorosas ya que conocía el temperamento del mayor de los Vargas.

—Ludwig… estaba… contigo… —le dijo. Su cabeza no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero su habilidad del habla era casi perfecta por lo que tendía a hablar más de la cuenta en estas ocasiones.

Romano no tardo en entender aquello. Ludwig debía estar con Feliciano. Claramente ese alemán debía estar ebrio. Oh… le haría pagar esto.  
Observo la habitación y a alguno de los presentes. Sadik se estaba comiendo la boca con Gupta, Vladimir estaba a punto de tener sexo con Elizabetha pero justo llego Bulgaria, Govert y Gilbert estaban peleándose por Canadá… definitivamente ninguno de ellos le servía para sacar celos al alemán.

—¿Desea otra más señor Suecia? —escucho a Picardy.

Volteo la cabeza para observar a ese sueco que en otra ocasiones, y sin alcohol en la sangre, le daría miedo. Era muy similar al alemán, pelo rubio, ojos claros, alto, fuerte, serio… muy similares.

—¿Y tu… esposa? —pregunto acercándose al otro.

Berwald se encogió de hombro para luego poner un semblante molesto al recordar a su esposa gritándole y amenazándolo con una escopeta, otra típica pelea.

—Pues yo lo vi… con… con… ese de lentes que es su amigo —chasqueo la lengua y golpeo la barra con sus dedos—. ¡Estonia! —gritó a lo que se escucho un gruñido por parte del sueco—. ¿No te gusta que estén juntos?

Berwald asintió, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la proximidad del otro. Solo podía recordar cómo tras cada pelea con el finlandés este se iba a casa de Estonia. Últimamente creía que Tino se peleaba a propósito con el solo para ir a la casa del otro.

—Pues es una pena que te deje solo aquí… eres el sueño húmedo de muchos —le susurro lo último en el oído. A Berwald un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al sentir el aliento del otro en su oreja.

—¿Sí? —pregunto al otro. Se acomodo mejor en la silla y volteo para observarle—. ¿De quién?

—Mío por ejemplo —respondió el italiano sin ningún problema.

Berwald le observo un momento, el alcohol paso a segundo plano con aquella frase, debía estar mas alerta. El mayor de los Vargas le dirigió una mirada de arriba a abajo, le acababa de estudiar y al parecer le agrado lo que vio.

—Romano... No puede decir eso, no ve que me provoca hacer cosas sucias... —comento solo para molestar al otro. Solo había tenido encuentros con contadas persona y por su forma de ser no creía agradar a muchos.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie que nos vea —se sonrojo el otro para deslizar su diestra por el pecho del sueco—. Aquí soy soltero y tu también. Estamos solos.

Berwald sabía que solo se debía al alcohol, pero necesitaba descargar su frustración sexual con alguien y al parecer Romano estaba en las mismas. Se arrepentiría probablemente, pero aquello serviría para hacerle ver a Tino que pese a que pudiera estar con otra persona si seguían juntos era porque lo amaba, pero no estaba pensando coherentemente, estaba ebrio.  
Podría estar equivocado.

—No estamos solos —señalo al resto—. Pero tiene razón en lo de soltero, al menos por esta noche.

—Que coincidencia más agradable —dicho eso se levanto y le jalo la corbata—. Como... que aquí está haciendo calor.

—Mucho calor... —también se levanto y empezó a caminar—. Creo que hasta me provoca sacarme un poco de ropa —estiro el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Sácatelo con confianza —ambos caminaban por un pasillo buscando alguna habitación vacía—. Es una lástima que yo no tenga abrigo, solo voy en camisa —se mueve el nudito de la corbata tentando al más alto. Extrañamente no le costaba excitarse debido al parecido que tenia con el germánico. En verdad tenía mucho calor por lo que deseaba sacarse la camisa y andar más fresco, era extraño pero al estar cerca del sueco podía sentir la temperatura mas baja.

Berwald no resistió por lo que abrió cualquiera puerta. La habitación se notaba desordenada como si recientemente fuera ocupada para lo que ellos mismo venían. Se adentro unos pasos y se saca la chaqueta azul dejando una camisa gris a cuadros con los primeros botones abiertos.

—Pues gracias por el ofrecimiento... —aquella frase no venia al cuento ya que la casa era de Francis pero ninguno estaba pensando en ese detalle—. Al parecer no me acostumbro a este sol —le mira fugazmente—. Ni a este clima...

—Vete acostumbrado al clima mediterráneo —le quita la chaqueta. Le mira, y arroja la prenda a cualquiera lado de la habitación no importándole donde pueda terminar—. El calentamiento global ha hecho que cada año suba más la... temperatura.

—Ese es un problema —dice al otro cuando lo ve acercarse y sentarse en un sillón que hay en la habitación—. Solo queda adaptarnos y andar... más ligeros —sonríe de medio lado y se sienta al lado del otro.

—Hmh —asiente—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ponte... cómodo —Romano observo la habitación y se dio cuenta que habían unas botellas de vino sobre un sillón de un cuerpo, que también tenía un zapato del pie izquierdo—. Quieres... tengo vino ¿y otras cosas? ¿Qué prefieres para saciar esta sed?

En verdad ninguno ya lograba hilar los pensamientos, tampoco era necesario beber mas para permitirse revolcarse juntos en la cama; solo permitía que entraran mas en confianza el uno con el otro.

—El vino no estaría mal —se recuesta en el sillón de manera que esta más cómodo y apoya su brazo en el respaldo—. Algo me dicen que tus vinos deben ser deliciosos.

—Lo son —dándose seguridad el mismo por el ego italiano que presenta. Lamentablemente estaban en Francia por lo que debían conformarse con este vino—. Pero lo probaras en otra oportunidad —le guiña un ojo. Se levanta a buscar unas copas y sirve el vino. Se sienta al lado del otro, muy cerca y rozándole una pierna, alza las copa y le entrega una. Toma un sorbo de la suya y le mira directo a los ojos—. ¿Y... que te ha parecido el lugar? ¿Te gustan estas... tierras? —se mira casualmente a sí mismo al decir eso y le queda mirando fijo a los ojos.

Para ambos, el juego era que estaban en tierras italianas y no francesas.

Berwald prueba el vino para degustarlo. No era muy dado a aquello pero el sabor le atrajo de igual forma que quien se lo sirvió.

—Definitivamente me gusta —dice refiriéndose al vino pero no deja de observar a Romano—. El lugar me encanta, tiene una belleza que... logra atraerte… y te envuelve. Pareciera que tuviera la capacidad de nublar cualquier otro paisaje y lo convierte en algo mundano —bebió otro sorbo para soltar aun mas su lengua. Romano se sorprendió de escucharle hablar tanto, pero no por eso estaba molesto. El juego se tornaba interesante—. Y definitivamente me gustan estas tierras. Creo que podría quedarme un tiempo en ellas... y bueno —se acerco un poco más a Romano—. Explorar estas tierras... muchos dicen que una vez que conoces Italia no quieres marcharte —le mira fijamente a los ojos y baja un poco el tono de voz—. Quiero probar si eso es verdad...

—Hemos conseguido esa fama, si —empieza a decir y le mira sugerentemente—. Puedes explorarlas todo lo que quieras, siempre es bueno tener... visitantes —le pone la mano en la pierna, un poco más arriba de la rodilla y le mira el rostro, las facciones, esos ojos que no dejaban entrever mas allá, misterioso, ese cabello dorado, toma otro sorbo. Ya no estaba recordando a Ludwig, ahora podía ver a Berwald y le preocupaba un poco, pero la nada misma—. Es un alago de su parte que se interese en este clima y este... lugar —ladea una sonrisa y se inclina solo un poco hacia adelante—. Si le gusta lo que recorre, siempre será bienvenido al sur de Italia.

El sueco se inclino más cerca del otro, recuperando esa distancia que el italiano no quiso avanzar momentos antes. Al sentir aquella mano escurridiza sonrió y se acabo lo que quedaba del vino de un sorbo.  
—Es un lugar precioso —susurró—. Como no interesarse en esto —le recorrió el cuerpo completamente sin descaro alguno—.Y por supuesto que tomare su palabra —añadió para llevar la mano que tenía en el respaldo del sillón hasta el cuello del otro y dejarle unas suaves caricias circulares en donde nacía el pelo—. Algo me dice que empezare a recorrerlo muy prontamente —las caricias descendieron hasta el hombro del italiano que sonrió, no pudo evitar sonreír contagiado. Lovino se veía increíble en esos momentos.

Romano se dejaba recorrer, claro, mirándole de forma muy penetrante. No era necesario esforzarse en leer el ambiente, eran demasiado obvias las intenciones de ambos gracias a un primer momento el despecho, luego al vino y luego al calor del momento en sí. Le gustaba ahí, en el cuello, y soltó un gemido ronco, satisfecho con ese movimiento. Esa mirada del mayor le causaba algo... indescriptible, una mezcla entre las ganas de conocerlo más, otra de dominarle, y al mismo tiempo, otra de dejarlo ser libre y darle riendas sueltas al desenfreno. De un momento a otro, le tomo la muñeca, deteniéndola, fijando su atención en ella, haciendo una pequeña caricia, muy leve.

—¿Y qué es lo que puede hablarme usted sobre sus correspondientes... permisos? —su voz clara y ronca, tratando de sonar despreocupado y seductor al mismo tiempo.—. ¿Hay problemas en que un... viajero latino como yo, pueda cruzar los limites, conocer esas tierras suyas y... recorrerlas? —detuvo la caricia y se acerco al otro, un paso más y se sentaría sobre las piernas del sueco—. A-algo así como... llamarlo... intercambio cultural —ladea otra sonrisa y vuelve a mirarle, aparentando verse sereno, pero con unas ansias que no se la puede.

Berwald sonrió. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba la forma de ser del italiano frente a él. Había algo que le llamaba la atención y solo en estos momentos podía caer en cuenta.  
—Un intercambio cultural estaría bien... —se acerco o más bien se inclino solo para quedar tan cerca de Romano que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban—. Aunque debe saber que al contrario de aquí, mi tierra es helada... por lo que... imagino que deberá adaptarse a nuestras costumbres cuando se tratan de entrar en calor —las indirectas eran claras de lo que ocurriría en pocos momentos y de la invitación al otro si la aceptaba—. Le ofrezco mi casa, así puede aprender y decidir si desea pasearse por mis tierras —su mirada era lujuriosa. Deseaba lanzarse sobre el otro inmediatamente, pero sabía que debía esperar. Sus juegos con Tino eran de una forma brusca, fuerte y bruta… y no conocía muy bien a Romano. Solo había algo, como una fuerza magnética que le pedía a gritos que se acercara al otro de todas las maneras posibles—. Usted solo debe decirme lo que quiere y yo... tratare de cumplir sus caprichos —su voz cada vez se hacía más ronca, la excitación le provocaba. Romano sin llegar más allá de una caricia y su sola presencia causaban estragos en todo su ser.

—Creo que usted ha firmado su sentencia con esa frase... ha de saber... que soy un italiano algo... caprichoso, y acaba de implantar en mí la idea de conocer esa forma especial que tienen para mantener el calor en el frío, es una costumbre que no conozco... —suelta la muñeca, y al fin decide lanzarse al vacío, todo o nada... aunque el camino por el cual se dirigían las cosas le daba a entender no cree realmente que vaya a tener una caída. Tomó su copa al seco, la lanzó hacia un lado... probablemente a la alfombra porque no tenía la intención de romperla (no era su casa) y con la actitud digna de un invasor decidido a atacar a su presa, pasó una de sus piernas alrededor del sueco, sentándose sobre este presionándole cierta región, llevando sus brazos a al cuello del contrario. Le acercó su rostro a unos centímetros, manteniendo un contacto visual, contagiándose con la expresión lujuriosa, susurrando—. Como verá, acá el calor irradia por todas las provincias... creo que me gusta esa invitación que me hace —le mira fijo, esperando ver la reacción a todo el movimiento que ha hecho, disfrutando de esto.

Las manos de Berwald cobraron vida propia y se dirigieron a las caderas del italiano.  
—Estaré encantado de enseñarle mis costumbres —su mano busco un acceso a la piel de otro por lo que no tardo en acariciarle la espalda y arañarla suavemente, quería provocarle un poco mas—. Me encantaría poder… ayudarle a controlar ese calor… del que habla —dice a medida que unos suaves movimientos provocan que sus miembros se rosen aun más—. Quiero ver si soy capaz de aliviarle —sonrió. Las dobles intenciones más claras no podían ser. En todo este momento tenía a Romano a solo centímetros de su rostro por lo que con la otra mano le obligo a besarle.

Había esperado mucho tiempo ¿para qué perder más? Su autocontrol era nulo, se rindió al placer que sentía en esos momentos; recorrería cada centímetro de esa piel, probaría su exquisito sabor, sentiría su abrazador calor, observaría esos gestos de placer y escucharía sus jadeos ¿Por qué? Porque había caído bajo el hechizo de una italiano indomable y temperamental. El otro era el culpable de tenerlo a él deseoso de un mayor contacto. Berwald sabía que aquello se provoco en el instante que se le acerco en la barra hace más o menos una hora atrás. Sus gestos, la manera en que gritaba, su ceño fruncido y esa boca que maldecía en su idioma natal. No era una frágil flor con la que tratar. Hace tiempo había estado buscando a una persona así y su espera al fin había terminado; aunque bien cabe mencionar que Tino tampoco era frágil, pero los problemas dificultaban el disfrute intimo entre ambos. Romano era alguien independiente, pero que a la vez podía ser cariñoso, en cierta forma era similar a él.  
Ahora estaba aquí a solo momentos de poseer ese cuerpo de pecado. Podría no volver a pisar una iglesia nunca más y por él estaría bien.

El beso seguía, por él no se acabaría nunca, pero su momento se termino debido a la falta de oxigeno por parte del otro. Romano estaba anonadado. Berwald por su parte llevo su zurda a la comisura del labio del otro, se había dejado llevar por lo que un pequeño punto rojo se hizo notar momentos después de que se permitió contemplar al italiano. Limpio esa gota de sangre para llevar su pulgar a sus labios y, sin perder el contacto visual con el otro, lamer esa sangre italiana.

—No me provoque de esta manera —dijo el italiano para empezar a sacarle la ropa. Solo Ludwig había logrado excitarlo de tal manera como se encontraba ahora, quizás su debilidad eran los rubios, altos y fuertes. El otro se dejo hacer mientras buscaba desnudarlo y estar en contacto con esa piel que presentaba un contraste con la suya, no solo por el color, por las temperaturas de ambas. Eran como hielo y fuego fundiéndose—. Necesito más… mucho más… —le dijo para, nuevamente, dejarse atacar por los labios del rubio. Sí esto era pecar, definitivamente lo haría más seguido, era glorioso, sentir la adrenalina.

El sueco no tardo en cambiar de posiciones y pese a que tenían una cama a solo un metro de distancia prefirieron quedarse ambos en aquel sillón. El otro lo recostó para así sacarle la parte superior. A medida que su piel quedaba expuesta podía sentir una boca marcando y mordiendo lo que encontraba a su paso—. Fuerte… fuerte… necesito —llevo sus manos a los cabellos dorados del otro y los jalo para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Sus deseos son ordenes —respondió el sueco que no dudo en empezar a arrancarle el pantalón. Ambos se encontraban embriagados de placer.

Romano sentía las manos de nórdico recorrer su cuerpo, trazar un camino que solo había recorrido el alemán, pero sería su secreto; de la misma forma que arañaba la espalda del otro en donde se podían apreciar marcas de uñas hechas hace bastante tiempo, el finlandés debía disfrutar bastante. El italiano tenía una pareja sexualmente muy activa y por lo que notaba el sueco era similar en ese sentido, no sabía si le iba al cuero y las cadenas como era el sueño de Ludwig, pero apostaría que sí.

Berwald se alejo del torso de Romano y se sentó en el sillón para observar al otro. La imagen de ver a ese italiano jadear por mas, verlo retorcerse a la vez que podía observar como su mano se perdía debajo de su cuerpo, probablemente ya penetrándose con sus propios dedos, logro calentarlo más; llevo su diestra al cabello del otro en donde encontró ese extraño mechón que jalo.

El gemido de Lovino envió una descarga eléctrica directo a su miembro, se desabrocho el pantalón con la otra mano y sin darse tiempo de prepararlo, le acomodo las piernas y lo penetro de una sola estocada, dura, fuerte, profunda, sin contemplaciones.  
El sueco había invadido territorio italiano.  
Romano se sujeto el cuello del otro mientras sentía ese pedazo de carne abrirse paso en su interior, le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y se obligo a sentirlo más profundo.

—Dame… duro… —le pidió para luego morderle el hombro y así acallar sus gemidos. No podía permitir que lo descubrieran ahora que estaba disfrutando de aquello. Sentía un escalofrió cada vez que su pecho se ponía en contacto con el otro y lo mismo pasaba con el sueco, pero aquello solo provocaba que sus ganas aumentaran.

El sueco en un momento se detuvo y lo alzo para llevarlos a ambos a la pared más cercana.

—Apóyate —le dijo con un tono grave. Romano hizo lo que le pidió, quedando de frente al sueco pero este lo volteo y tomando las manos del otro lo obligo a afirmarse de la pared. Podía sentir la respiración del sueco en su cuello y su lengua recorriendo su hombro, unos dedos se abrían paso en su entrada logrando llegar a aquel punto que le hizo doblarse en dos y terminara agachado.  
Berwald afirmo por el cuello a Romano y le obligo a permanecer en aquella posición mientras con la otra mano seguía penetrándolo. Saco sus dedos y metió su miembro nuevamente de un solo golpe. Romano se hizo hacia atrás, lo penetro varias veces llegándole a provocar al italiano un orgasmo que llevo a ambos a apoyarse en el suelo, pero el sueco no salió, aun no se venía.  
Volvió a voltear a Romano de forma que le podía ver la cara, acomodo sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo. El otro intentaba buscar un punto de apoyo pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, solo podía jadear y morderse el labio a la vez que se volvía a excitar.  
Berwald le abrió mas ambas piernas para que de esa manera entrara más profundo y el ritmo aumentara.

—Por dios… si paras te mato… —le amenazo el italiano mafioso a la vez que apretaba los puños. Pero para Berwald las amenazas no eran lo suyo, por lo que se dejo caer para el terminar apoyado en el piso con el italiano sobre suyo.

—Muévete —le ordeno. Romano negó a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aire. El sueco apoyo ambos manos en la cadera del italiano para entrar de golpe.

—¡Duele…! —se quejo el otro, se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos evitando que una lagrima traicionera se deslizara por su rostro. No iba a dejar que el otro le viera así.

—Muévete —repitió la orden a lo que esta vez sí obedeció el italiano. Podía sentir ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho como punto de apoyo mientras veía al italiano subir y bajar cada vez más rápido. No es que quisiera tratarlo de mala manera, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma con Tino. Llevo ambas manos a las tetillas del otro las cuales jalo suavemente, el rizo de Lovino se crispo mientras gemía. Se detuvo, ya no saltaba en su miembro sino que se movía hacia adelante y atrás, llevo una de sus manos a su propio miembro pero fue apartada de golpe por el más alto. Misma mano que golpeo la suya había impactado en su trasero provocándole un grito que excito a ambos. Quizás Romano no estaba acostumbrado a un poco de sexo duro, pero si a un trato un poco brusco por parte de su pareja.

El sueco observo el lugar buscando algo que le pudiera servir y encontró no muy lejos la corbata de alguno de los dos, no tardo en atar las manos de Romano tras la espalda. Ahora solo gracias a sus piernas podía darse placer a sí mismo, ya que por la sonrisa del rubio, este no se iba a mover. Pero Romano era astuto, se levanto y con pasos temblorosos se arrodillo en el piso para así quedar su boca a la altura del miembro y lamerlo. Este italiano sabia como ocupar la lengua, podían envolver el miembro del otro, chuparlo, tragarlo, aspirarlo… sabía en qué momento detenerse, presionar, jugar con el glande y ocupar sus dientes, claramente con cuidado, logrando sacarle jadeos, y es que esa cálida boca pudo con el autocontrol del nórdico para no venirse aun, sin lograr avisarle se descargo en la boca del italiano quien intento tragar lo que más pudo.

—¿Mas…? —pregunto el italiano que aun presentaba un poco de semen por los alrededores de su boca, aunque su lengua no tardo en limpiar lo que pudo encontrar cerca.

Berwald sonrió y Romano se dio cuenta que en algún momento había perdido los lentes.

—Última… —respondió el otro, Romano le observo extrañado de aquello—. La hora y que se escucha mucho movimiento —le explico ya que al parecer el otro se había olvidado del resto del mundo, solo podía enfocarse en su propio placer.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué esperas para terminar de invadirme? —le reto.

Lo siguiente de lo que pudo darse cuenta es que estaba vendado, su rostro estaba apoyado en el piso, el sueco jalaba de sus brazos amarrados para así obligarse a penetrarlo más adentro, sentía su cuerpo arder mientras el sueco se descargaba en su interior. Esa última fueron mínimo tres veces más.

 **oOo**

Para la mañana el sol los sorprendió a ambos desnudos en el piso al lado de la cama. Romano estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Berwald y este afirmaba la manta que había jalado de la cama y que coloco sobre ambos.

—No hablaremos de esto —sentencio Romano, aun no tenia ánimos y mucho menos fuerza para levantarse.

—De acuerdo… Tino no puede saberlo.

—Tampoco el macho patatas –Berwald alzo una ceja al escuchar aquello, había jurado que el alemán se quedaría con Italia del norte—. Cualquier cosa diremos que el pesado de Antonio me estaba acosando.

—¿Tan molesto es? —pregunto recordando cómo este hace muchos años parecía ser la sombra de Romano.

—Es como tener a ese danés detrás de ti —el sueco entendió perfectamente. Recordaba lo que era tener a Mathias permanentemente en su vida, agradecía ahora que estuviera de pareja con Lukas y así ese tuviera que aguantarlo.

—¿Crees poder levantarte?, imagino que Ludwig debe estar buscándote.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Romano evitando responder aquello—. Paso lo de anoche y ahora estas distante… creo que lo olvidaremos pero debemos vivir con el recuerdo. Agradable por cierto.

—Por cosas así es como empezó esto —le recordó al otro.

—Igual iré a su tierra cuando… bueno, deba tomar unas vacaciones…

—Estás jugando con fuego… —dijo de forma seria. Definitivamente había que saber cómo tratar a Romano, aunque su forma de ser le llamara la atención, quizás en otro momento hubiera sido interesante experimentar algo entre ambos.

—Digo lo mismo… pero aun así, no me puedo levantar —se acomodo mejor—. Me duele el culo y me tiritan las piernas, dormiré un rato mas y pobre de que me despiertes a menos que sea de vida o muerte, dormir con los peces será lo más agradable —advirtió en una clara amenaza—. Ahora piensa en algo por si nos descubren o cuando nos pregunten donde estábamos… buenas noches…

Berwald observo que eran las tres de la tarde, si lograba vestirlos a ambos no habría que pensar mucho, pero no ahora… el calor de cuerpo ajeno le provocaba acompañar al italiano en su viaje con Morfeo.  
Mejor que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, ya después se las arreglarían.

—Cuando estés despechado y borracho como yo, no olvides buscarme —fue lo último que se escucho en la habitación, la voz estaba adormilada por lo que no se sabría cual de los dos personajes dijo aquello.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer...


End file.
